


DWMA

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Series: Eremin 7 Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Fluff, M/M, Weapon and Meister dynamic, dwma, is this even a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin are Meister and Weapon and attack one of the most vicious Kisin eggs in their homeland.</p><p>I honestly don't even know where the idea for this came from. Forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DWMA

Armin held onto the back of Eren's coat as the other boy leaned out over the side of the building. "It really is a fantastic view, check it out!" He laughed. Armin heaved a sigh. 

"Not going to happen. Now can we focus? Please? We're not here as tourists." Eren groaned. 

"Fine, but we should totally come back here when we have a day off." Armin pulled Eren away from the edge and they walked away. 

"If it helps I saw our target." Eren said cheerfully, taking Armin's hand in his. "It's asleep on a bench just about five blocks down." 

"Let's just make a point to get to it before the police find it and wake it up." 

They received a few odd looks from the tenants of the apartment complex as they rode down the elevator, and Armin guessed they were wondering when new neighbors had arrived. Once they were on ground level they dashed across the street and, still holding hands, sprinted down the sidewalk. 

They were a block away when a police officer came across their target, and reached over to shake it awake. Eren let loose a few German swearwords and they sped up, hoping to get to there before the officer actually woke it. 

When they got within hearing distance Eren screamed “Komm zurück! Komm zurück!” and the officer looked up just as their target woke up. 

The bench cracked under the newfound weight of the woken monster, and the police officer took a few startled steps back. The blankets fell away the small form grew, sprouting sharp blades from it’s fingers. Eren’s grip tightened on Armin’s hand as a thirty foot tall and hulking Adolf Hitler appeared before them. 

“Fucking fantastic.” He muttered as Hitler looked around, scowling. “I’d hoped to take care of him while he was out and weak.” 

In a flash the monstrous form slashed the officer to shreds and took the ghostly blue form that was his soul. Civilians began screaming and backing away as Hitler swallowed the soul and began looking for his next victim. Eren adjusted his grip on his partner’s hand and began yelling vulgarities in German to get Hitler’s attention. Armin gave him an exasperated glare as Hitler turned. 

“A dachshund has a bigger dick? Really, Eren?” 

“Well it worked.” Eren said, nodding at the monster now glaring them. 

Armin nodded and forced himself to change, and the crowd ooh-ed and ah-ed as he turned into a scythe with a six foot long blade and a ten foot long shaft. Hitler roared as Eren adjusted his grip on Armin. 

“Are they really recording this?” Armin asked incredulously as the crowd backed up just enough and held their phones out before them. 

“Schwachköpfe.” Eren hissed as Hitler began his charge. 

Eren jumped forward to meet the monster, swinging Armin’s blade to block the swipe of the blades protruding from Hitler’s left hand, and used the momentum to spin around and swipe at Hitler’s neck, and was blocked by another swipe of Hitler’s right hand. Eren leapt lightly off of the hand and landed on the ground as Hitler roared once again. 

Eren initiated the next charge, and weaved around the blades as Hitler swiped at him over and over, and finally was close enough to launch off of Hitler’s arm and made another swipe, this time making contact with the monster's shoulder. Hitler roared and half spun, Eren’s grip loosened on Armin’s shaft as Hitler switched directions, sending Eren flying forward, and Hitler swatted at him with the flat of his sharp nails, which threw the boy back forty feet. 

Eren quickly got to his feet as his partner turned back into his human form, still perched lightly on Hitler’s shoulder. He became a blond and black blur as he dashed down hitler’s arm, hitler noticed and brought his free hand up as Armin jumped and turned, and slashed at the boy, sending him flying. 

Eren called out when Armin crashed to the pavement a few feet away, his clothes torn and bloodied. He dashed forward and picked up his partner, who was sobbing and gasping with the pain, and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, keeping an eye on Hitler, who was looking around at the crowd of people, who were finally screaming and trying to get the fuck away.

Armin leaned into Eren’s chest as Hitler walked away. “Ow, that hurt.” he groaned. 

“How bad is it?” Eren asked. 

“Not as bad as it looks, or feels. He mostly got muscle and bone. I’ll be okay..” Eren adjusted his hold and frowned as Hitler stopped, and stared down at three figures who hadn’t run, and Armin turned to see what was happening. 

Hitler roared at the figures, who were about seventy feet away from the boys. the smallest figure, who stood in the middle, held out their hands to both sides, and the two figures turned into a broad-sword and razor-rimmed shield. 

“I didn’t realize they were here.” Armin muttered, wrapping an arm around Eren’s neck as the tiny form of Annie Leonhart appeared and launched herself at the monster. Eren pulled Armin to his feet, angry that she hadn’t intervened before Armin had gotten hurt. 

She spun and slashed with her shield and sword, cutting off Hitler’s hand, and used his stumps to launch herself at his neck, and with one big swipe, cut it off. She landed lightly on a nearby bench as Hitler’s remains turned to shadow and evaporated and his soul floated to the ground. 

The sword took it’s original form of a tall boy and dashed over to Eren and Armin, while the shield turned into a slightly shorter and stockier boy, and walked over to collect the soul. Annie turned and lightly leaped onto the ground, and followed Bertholt over to the other Weapon and Meister pair. 

“I’m so so sorry.” Bertholt cried as he got closer. 

“I'm sure it’s not your fault.” Eren growled, looking pointedly at Annie. 

“Why’re you looking at me? It’s not my fault you fucking left your weapon in his shoulder.” Annie replied, her face blank. “It’s good he had the presence of mind to turn back before Hitler tried to use him against you.” Reiner jogged up behind them, still holding the red and black soul. 

“Hey, Arlert, you want this? Bert and I are already at ninety-two each.” Annie pursed her lips as Reiner passed her. 

“That would make their mission a success.” She said, “Which it wasn't. We had to save their asses.” Eren glared at her while Armin, who was now draped over Bertholt’s back in an awkward piggyback, reached out for the soul, a smile on his face. 

“It wouldn’t have been if you’d fucking helped and distracted him.” Eren snarled. 

“And risked getting hurt because of your childness?” She asked, a hint of incredulity in her voice. “Please.” 

“Ah, shove it Annie.” Reiner said, looking over his shoulder. “You know that’s complete bullshit.” annie rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever. Hitler’s dead and Armin got the soul, let’s just go home now.” 

After a brief hospital trip to stitch up Armin’s wounds, they made their way back to the DWMA. 

The trio agreed to make the report to Lord Death so that Armin could go home and rest. Or rather, Bert and Reiner insisted on this and Annie gave an exasperated “what do I care?” shrug which they all took as a yes.

Armin’s hand snaked into Eren’s as they walked through Death City towards a small apartment in the middle of town. “What’s on your mind?” Armin asked softly. 

“I’m just pissed at myself for getting shaken loose is all.” Eren muttered. "It was a fucking rookie mistake." 

Armin smiled and gave Eren's hand a squeeze. "Don't beat yourself up about it. Hitler is finally dead, and we've got his soul." 

"I guess. But when I die I'm gonna find the Meister that was supposed to take him out and kick his ass for botching it up." Armin smiled and shook his head. 

“Well, you’ve got a while before then so give it a break.” Eren shrugged.

“Fine. Doesn’t make me any less pissed.” 

“If you ever stop being angry I’m going to get concerned.” 

 

They had hoped to rest when they arrived at their apartment, but walked in and found Mikasa and her Weapon Jean as well as Sasha and her Meister Connie helping themselves to the contents of the cupboards and fridge. 

“Get the fuck out of our food!” Eren yelled, storming over and snatching a container of take-out from Sasha. “What are you doing here anyway?” he demanded. 

“Waiting to see if you’d make it back.” Mikasa said flatly. “And obviously you did, if only just barely.” she finished, eyeing Armin’s torn shirt. 

“Dude, how’d you manage to get hurt?” Connie asked, holding a bag of potato chips over his head while keeping Eren away with his leg. 

“Long story, and no offense guys, but I just want to get some rest.” He smiled sheepishly as Mikasa gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. 

“You sure you don’t want me to sic my Meister on yours dude?” Jean asked with grin. Eren flipped him off and Armin laughed. 

“Nah, It’d be hard to rest if that happen.” Armin replied. Jean shrugged and hopped off the counter. 

“Alright,” Mikasa said, looking over to Sasha and Connie, “We’re all leaving right now. Jean and I need to find a new assignment now anyways.” Jean stuck his tongue out at Eren as he passed and followed his Meister out the door. Sasha and Connie scampered out after them, leaving Armin and Eren alone.

 

An hour later Armin, now slightly pink from scrubbing off the blood, walked out of the bathroom and flopped onto the couch next to Eren. 

"Feel better?" Eren asked as his weapon cuddled into his side. 

"Yeah." He muttered. Eren smiled and wrapped his arms around Armin.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue writing them in this universe, I don't know. Depends on the response from this one.


End file.
